The Dance
by Mandarax
Summary: Sam got married. Her dance partner isn’t so happy about it. He’ll say anything to convince her she made the wrong choice. And to clarify because some may not get it - this is not a serious fic, it's supposed to be a humoristic conversation.


The Dance by Mandarax

Summary - Sam got married. Her dance partner isn't so happy about it. He'll say anything to convince her she made the wrong choice.

Rated T for one little word.

Disclaimer: Same ole' same ole'.

***

"May I cut in?"

Sam gave him a 'thank you for saving me' smile he recognized from countless missions. He wrapped his arms around her and started moving them to the beat of the music.

"You look… You're beautiful," he told her. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

Her cheeks colored red and she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"I mean it. You're glowing, and you look amazing in that dress, even if I'm not used to seeing you in white. You're stunning." His arms tightened around her as they moved softly on the dance floor. "Kind of makes me wish you were marrying me tonight."

"Hey, none of that," she swatted his shoulder gently. "This is my wedding; you're not supposed to make me cry."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

He turned them around gently, swirling on the floor. "It was a beautiful ceremony, Sam."

"We didn't want a big shindig, just family and friends."

"I know."

"Thank you for walking down the aisle with me," she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Always."

He turned them again and she followed his gaze to land on her brand new husband.

"He's a good guy," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know." His eyes returned to hers. "I spent a little bit of time with him. But I'll kick his ass all the way to Netu if he hurts you. Just say the word."

She giggled, her head falling onto his shoulder briefly. "I didn't know you were the protective type."

"Yeah, well, you're like a –" he hesitated for a moment, searching for the right word now that she was married – "like a sister to me." His strong arms tightened around her once more.

"Did you tell him to watch out for you?"

"More than once."

She chuckled. "Okay then, he's been warned."

He nodded at her and smiled.

"Hey, at least I made it to the actual wedding this time."

He took a step back and locked eyes with her. "So I still have a chance?"

"No, sorry, I love him."

"Damn." He gave her a half smile. "Sam, you don't know what marriage's like."

"I'm going to find out."

"I've done it before and it's not all it's cracked up to be."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's the fighting," he clarified.

"And the makeup sex," she countered.

His face twisted in agony. "Can we not talk about you and him having sex please? It's bad enough that I know that you do."

She giggled.

"I'm not sure what's worse, thinking about you two or my parents."

She groaned but smiled.

"He loves me."

"Yeah, well, so do I."

"I love you too," she said softly and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "But I still married him."

He scowled. "You're too good for him. Really. You're way smarter than him."

"I'm smarter than you, too. I'm smarter than most people in the galaxy."

He had to concede to that point, but found another. "You're way better looking than him."

"Are you kidding? He's gorgeous."

"Eww," he gave her a scared look.

She giggled.

"He's older than you."

"So are you."

"True." He swirled them around the dance floor. "He lives too far away."

"So?"

"I'm just saying… Long distance marriages are hard."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you so adamant about not liking my new husband?"

"Just making sure you know what you got yourself into."

"I do. I really do." She hugged him closer. "And I know I have you."

"I'll always be there for you, Sam," he whispered into her hair.

"I know."

He lifted her chin with one finger so she was looking at him. "I love you. Always."

"I do too," she smiled through unshed tears.

"And I hope he knows he's a lucky son of a bitch."

"He does." Her eyes drifted from his to look over his shoulder to her new husband, her mouth turned into a smile that lit up the room and made his stomach flutter, and at that moment he knew she was truly happy.

With a sigh he turned them around and pulled her tighter against him. Together they watched as her husband wove his way through crowd of dancers towards them.

"Hey, Daniel, go feel up your woman and leave my wife alone!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't marry the cop," he whispered to her as he reluctantly dropped his hands from her.

Laughing, Sam moved into her new husband's embrace.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Jack, you better take good care of her."

Jack smiled at his friend's protectiveness before he turned to look into his wife's eyes. "I will, Danny Boy, I will." His lips descended on his wife's, the kiss quickly turning not quite as chaste as he'd meant it.

Daniel smiled at them as he caught his 'woman' moving closer to him. His arms closed around Vala as he pulled her tightly into his embrace. He dropped a kiss into her hair before he swiveled them away from the couple making out on the dance floor.

* * *

A/N - Having had a bit of military experience myself, I know that bonds formed in that kind of situations are very strong. My best friends are from my military days. At no point do I assume that Daniel's in any way in love with Sam. He's just looking out for one of his best friends.

And for the record, no, I don't think Daniel could beat Jack in a fight. If you've watched Friends, think about the scene right around Chandler and Monica's wedding where Ross is trying to warn Chandler that if he hurts Monica, he'll kick his ass. Chandler laughs in Ross's face. But Ross still felt he had to warn Chandler. That's what I think Daniel feels.

And bear in mind that this is a story - fan fiction. Not real.


End file.
